The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing an electrochemical device comprising at least one component based on a ceramic or ceramic containing material, for example cermets (ceramic and metallic composites), and for preparing nanosize powders for producing said at least one component.
The active basic structure of an electrochemical device such as a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) or an oxygen generator consists of an electrolyte layer (electrolyte membrane) interposed between an anode and a cathode. Typically, electrolyte membrane, cathode and anode contain ceramics and/or cermets.
In the present specification and claims, ceramic and cermet materials are collectively referred to as “ceramics” or “ceramic materials”.